


Unicorn Printed Toothbrush

by AshesTheTerrible



Series: Family Photo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondmarking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega!Lance, Pregnancy, Slow Sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance and Shiro have their hands full with a two, four and six year old. Parenting is a challenge, finding alone time even more so. Their date nights once consisted of lavish restaurants and black tie affairs...now they are more along the lines of spending a night in, adorned in sweatpants.Day two of the Shance Support Squad Drabble/Doodle week! Prompt Night in/ Date night





	Unicorn Printed Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs a little more tender Lance and Shiro as parents of three sweet girls. Sorry for any errors as this is unbetaed! Find me on tumblr at @AshesTheTrashy

Lance flopped backwards into the arms of the wide, leather sectional couch. The furniture caught him loyally, his tired form sinking into the welcoming cushions. He expelled a heavy breath in the form of a big, long sigh. He closed his striking baby blues, but not for too long…anything longer than a handful of moments and he’d be out like a light. That was the way it worked these days. The second his eyes slid closed, no-matter where it was, his desk, standing in the kitchen, on the toilet, he’d be sliding into a ten second nap.

The house was silent.

Finally.

After two hours of the home being filled with excited screams, someone complaining about the pajamas that had been selected for them and a fit of crying when the second oldest wasn’t into the idea of brushing her teeth, the quiet was a welcome reprieve. Shiro had reasoned with her of course. Shiro was always good at that. He’d offered up a brand new toothbrush with some unicorns printed on the handle and she’d warmed up to the idea. Shiro was a better referee than Lance was. Lance was running on a few hours of sleep and far too much coffee. This was the heavy day. The oldest had soccer practice after school, the middle had dance class and the youngest had homework from daycare.

 _Who gives two year old's homework anyway??_ Lance thought to himself with a groan.

“Having them this close together was a stupid idea.” Lance mumbled from the couch.

Shiro’s footsteps rounded the living room furniture, a light chuckle bubbling up from the Alpha’s chest.

“Why, love?” Shiro humored Lance’s complaining as he deposited himself down onto the couch, his weight shaking Lance slightly.

“We should have left like ten years between them so they could all raise themselves. I never thought I’d be wiping three butts that weren’t my own all in the same time frame.” Lance muttered.

Shiro laughed harder as big hands plucked Lance’s feet off the furniture, taking his limbs into his lap. Shiro’s digits worked into the soles of Lance’s feet, the Omega giving an appreciative, low groan.

“Yeah, but they are cute butts.” Shiro grinned as he massaged Lance softly, fingers wandering up the younger man’s calves, kneading the sore muscles slowly.

“Doesn’t matter how cute they are when they stink to high heaven.” Lance said with a grin.

“Oh fuck your massages are otherworldly.” Lance moaned as he relaxed into his partner’s palms.

Goodnight kisses had been given, the little ones had been wrangled into bed, and tired heads had finally hit pillows. The shared home fell into a lazy aura of peace. It consumed the space, slow, like honey, dripping down the hall, over the carpet. Everything seemed so still as compared to the daytime routine that included a two, four and six year old. There wasn’t anybody begging for juice, or someone eating something off the floor, or anybody harassing the dog. The home was littered with the evidence of their lives, the living room decorated with scattered toys that had not been put away despite Lance’s many attempts to bark at the little wild animals to clean up after themselves. The walls were fat with framed photos of their bustling little family. Their girl’s lives were displayed across the home, each section of their growth plastered proudly through the living room and down the hallway. Their oldest, Arith, bore dark hair, black as midnight like her dad and that smile was undeniably Shiro. Their middle, Lilly, had the prettiest chocolate locks, curly and wild, matching her rebelliously wild nature perfectly. Shiro and Lance both joked that she’d been brought to their doorstep by a family of wolves. She had Shiro’s grey eyes and Lance’s nose. Their youngest, Taylor, had the brightest blue eyes coming straight from Lance. Like glossy little oceans, always full of emotions and tears. Their lovingly labeled drama queen.

“Little monsters, the lot of them.” Lance chuckled.

Shiro grinned as he leaned over Lance’s lanky form, eyes devious as they swept over his mate.

“Let’s have another.” Shiro teased lowly.

Lance’s head snapped up, eyes boring holes into Shiro’s very soul.

“Takashi Shirogane, _absolutely not.”_ Lance hissed.

Shiro moved slow and calculated, stalking over Lance, caging his lover to the cushions beneath him meanly. The big man’s breath tickled over the curve of Lance’s throat, placing several heady little kisses to the Omega’s pulse. He liked the soft, beautiful gasp the action dragged out of Lance’s depths.

“Oh c’mon baby. You look so good pregnant. One more.” Shiro teased further.

“Shiro, you knock me up again and I will _literally_ kill you.” Lance grumbled as he glared at his partner.

Shiro snorted.

“Let’s have like ten.” Shiro laughed as he peppered kisses all along Lance’s face, stopping just centimeters from his lips.

“You are barking up the wrong tree big guy.” Lance said with a little smile.

“You’re doing a great job with them you know that?” Shiro said softly, his eyes hooding just slightly.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“Taylor literally ate a bug off the sidewalk today when we were walking to the car…I don’t know if that’s doing a good job or failing miserably.” Lance huffed.

Shiro barked out a heavy laugh and kissed the caramel skinned man hard and heavy.

“You are absolutely amazing.” Shiro sighed dazedly.

Lance could feel the heat creep into the rounds of his cheeks as Shiro pulled away slowly.

The Alpha gently prodded Lance’s slender legs apart, the Omega in nothing but his sweatpants that had been through the dryer far too many times and a ragged, oversized shirt. He liked Lance the best like this. It was a hilarious evolution from the outfits Lance used to adorn when they first started dating. Nothing less than designer shirts and expertly pressed slacks. He hid those baby blues behind dark sunglasses and walked like he owned the very ground beneath his feet.

Shiro’s human fingers gently tugged the hem of the faded attire down Lance’s slender body, thumb dragging over the jut of his hip bone, successfully conjuring a round of shudders from the young man.

Lance looked at Shiro through heavy eyes, mouth parted slightly.

“Right here?” Lance questioned, hissing the words through grit teeth.

“Mmm right here. I gotta have you right now.” Shiro sneered.

Shiro didn’t even bother to rid himself of his athletic shorts, simply moving the fly aside to get his cock free. Lance bowed into him, unable to argue with the proposition. It had _been a while_ after all. Shiro buried his mouth in his neck, lips pressing into the dark bondmark on the right side of Lance’s throat. It was years old, but just as beautiful as the day it had been left there. A promise to one another. Forever wasn’t long enough. Their love would far outlast that.

Lance moaned into Shiro’s collar, arms hanging around the big man’s shoulders as they came together. Shiro pressed into the slick of Lance’s entrance, his partner so ready, so willing. It didn’t matter that there were still cartoons droning in the background, or that Lance was pretty sure there was some kind of forgotten toy digging into his ass.

Shiro kissed Lance through his orgasm, coming far too fast and a little too loud. The pleasure crashed like a breaking wave, the slender Omega shaking and mewling against his mate. Shiro held him tight when he came as well, knotting him snugly, Lance whimpering into the stretch. It had been so long since he’d felt his partner’s fat knot stuffed deep inside of him. Fuck he’d missed it.

Shiro dragged a blanket over their forms, shifting slightly until he was curled around Lance, tugging the Omega into him, gently grinding the thick of his knot into his lover. Lance made a low sound, sinking into the bliss of the evening.

As younger lovers a Saturday night would have meant lavish dates, a night on the town, consumed in each other’s lustful embrace until the sun kissed the new sky. They’d have slept the next day away, too tired to even drag themselves from the embrace of the bedding.

Lance smiled.

How things had changed.

Shiro nuzzled into his neck softly, still breathing heavy from the frantic quickie.

Lance supposed a night like this was just as good.


End file.
